


The Adventures of Two Trans Vampires

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Guillermo is a transman, Nadja is a transgirl, Nadja is sensitive, Trans!Nadja, they are my children, trans!guillermo de la cruz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo gets turned into a vampire. Guillermo is a transman. Nadja is a transwoman. So uh yeah.
Relationships: Implied Nadja/Jenna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Adventures of Two Trans Vampires

Guillermo and Nadja sit in front of the camera.

"People ask why we're such good friends," Guillermo starts. "That's because we share something in common. I'm a transman. I'm still haven't gotten the surgeries. I still have to wear a binder." He looks to Nadja.

The Romanian woman begins to speak. "I'm transwoman." She's a little quiet because she doesn't really want the truth to get out.

Guillermo asks her, "Can you say that louder?"

"No," Nadja says with a pouty face.

Guillermo sighs. "We'll work on that part. Continue."

"I date men even though I'm not attracted to them because it makes me feel like a really girl," Nadja says to the camera.

Nandor's voice sounds from another room. "Guillermo! Nadja! The meeting will start!"

Guillermo and Nadja exchange a glance and run out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter than just tell me.


End file.
